My Love Is Real
by i-wish-i-was-kagome
Summary: Kagome see's inuyasha with kikyou after he told he loved her. so she decides that love isnt real and then one year later kouga finds her can he prove to her love is real? or was she right?
1. nobody's home

Lizzie: I love this new story!

Inuyasha: whench what's so great about this story

Lizzie: STOP CALLING ME WHENCH!! Or I'll sick Jacob on you

Jacob; what about me

Lizzie; Inuyasha being an asshole again;;pouts;;

Jacob; leave my woman alone;; growls & bares claws

Inuyasha; what are you going to do about you wimpy ookami;; bares claws

Lizzie; well I think we should get to story now..... would you two fucking stop fighting god damn, oh yea music by Avril Lavigne nobody's home

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

-------------------------------------MY LOVE IS REAL-------------------------------------

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday

She ran threw the woods at tops speed, going as far away as from him as she could go. She was tired of having her heart broken, she was sick of him lying to her face and saying that he loved her.

And I couldn't help her' 

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

She soon collapsed from the shear exhaustion of her running, falling onto the cold hard ground. Tears streaking her pale porcelain face. Curled into a ball hair covering her face.

What's wrong what wrong now? 

Too many, too many problems.

---------------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------

'' Inuyasha can I tell you something'' her big brown eyes were filled with love.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs 

It's where she lies, broken inside.

'' Yes Kagome what is it?'' his golden eyes looking into hers.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

'' Well'' she fumbled with the right words to tell him how she felt. Reaching up whispering into his ears that she loved him. He said it back pulling her by the waist into a hug, stroking her raven hair lightly.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why. 

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

All of a sudden his ears perched up as he caught the sent of death and clay.'' Kagome I've got to do something, I'll meet you back at the camp.'' Kissing her cheek as he took his leave.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems

She knew were he was going and fallowed him, just far enough behind that he wouldn't hear her. Hiding behind a bush when he stooped in a clearing. Her suspicions were correct when she saw Kikyou walk out of the trees.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

He walked up to her placing his hands on her waist while kissing her lips. '' So Inuyasha whom do you choose me or the incarnation bitch of mine,'' she spat kissing him on the lips once more.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

'' Of course I would choose you she is nothing compared to you, all she is, is a copy and not even a good," he replied coolly yet he didn't know that Kagome was watching

Her feeling she hides

Her dreams she can't find.

"Inuyasha how could you! Kagome screamed from the bushes, then taking off in the other direction. Inuyasha began to walk to her but figured that she would go home or back to the group. But she didn't, she wasn't going to get hurt again, she wasn't going to let him lie to her again.

---------------------------------------END FLASH BACK

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind

She lay there on the ground she would not let this happen again," I wont let this happen again!" she screamed out into the black night.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith

--------------------------------------I NUYASHA'S GROUP--------------------------------

"Inuyasha were is Kagome." Songo asked politely as she looked at him

She's fallen from grace 

She's all over the place

Yeah, oh

"what she's not here?" he had just got back from Kagome's house and she wasn't there.

"Well does she look here" Miroku was getting aggravated, "she should be with you" he point an accusing finger at the guilty inu

"She probably seen him with Kikyou again" Shippo put in which earned him a lump on the head.

"Inuyasha you just fucked up big time," Songo screamed "you better find her and you better do it soon." Hitting him upside the head with her hand

"Yea really now what are we going to do she is the only one that can see the jewel shards," Miroku spat hitting the hanyou(sp) with his staff.

"I'll never get to see my reidou again!" Shippo cried into songo's shoulder. He thought nothing better than to kill him.

"Hey I didn't do any thing to her, nothing at all!" but he did know what he did wrong.

"Yes you did" they said in unison. Songo beginning to clench and unclench her fist.

"You better find her! I don't give a fuck about what you say find her!" she screamed raising her fist to him.

"Yea, yea I'll do it in the morning" he barked ' she can't of gotten far kagome were are you?'

-----------------------------------------KAGOME-------------------------------------------

She want's to go home, but no buddy's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside

She still lay the on the cold hard ground staring into the black night replaying the event of the day in her mind tears covering her face. She was going to let this happen to her again.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside 

To her love was not real, it never was all it was, was a fake emotion that was said to cover up the true reason. It was not real it never was.

She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yea 

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yea

ookami-wolf

Lizzie;; listening to Avril cd;; Jacob; Lizzie you there? Hello!;; shakes her

Lizzie; huh? uh hold on;; turns off cd player

Inuyasha; what was good about that damn cd

Lizzie; I didn't have to hear your voice;; sticks out tongue

Inuyasha; shut up bitch

Jacob; don't talk to my woman like that

Lizzie; you two sound like Kouga and Inuyasha

Kouga; huh what?

Kagome; yea your right he does

Lizzie; isn't it pathetic

Kagome; yea it sure is

Lizzie; well I want to listen to less of Inuyasha and more of my cd so please review.

Inuyasha; what does bitch

Jacob; stop calling her that

Lizzie; stop you two, please review

Well push the

Little purple

Button


	2. Kiasha

MY LOVE IS REAL

Lizzie: back

Jacob: mine : grabs Lizzie

Lizzie: um I think I'm okay don't worry about me

Jacob: mine: holds Lizzie

Lizzie: okay well at least I don't have school today

Inuyasha: whatever whench I don't give a fuck what you do

Lizzie: now I see why Kagome always wanted to go home

Kagome: yea he's always so possessive over me I swear I'm going to fail school now

Lizzie: well at least Jacob lets me go to school every day(Jacob ookami/wolf youki brown blue eyes)

Songo: but isn't he in like all of your classes

Lizzie: oh yea I forgot about that

Inuyasha: what do you mean I'm possessive: pulls out tensiaga(sp)

Kouga& Jacob: don't you dare think of touching my woman

Kagome& Lizzie: were are NOT property you two

Jacob: yea sorry

Lizzie: well here's the story

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN INUYASHA so stop rubbing in my face!!!!

Kagome woke up freezing cool and stiff. She felt as if it couldn't get worse and she began to regret that thought when it started to pour down rain, hard." Damn you Inuyasha I will never let this happen to me again, never again." She repeated this over and over in her mind. Kagome walked over to a tree hoping to be shielded from the cold hard rain wait for morning to come.(a/n its still night like about 1 am)

A few hours later kagome woke up nothing changed she was still cold and still stiff but she had to find a place to stay and soon. Standing up using the tree as a balance, stretching her arm, legs, and finally her back. Taking off jogging to warm up her cold body, soon she reached a small village.

A middle age woman walked up to her" Young child how may I help you?" she questioned, as she looked over Kagome's wet clothes." How about you come inside I'll give you some clean clothes and you can tell me what you want." The older lady led kagome to a small hut, giving her some shrine maiden clothing.

"OH guracne( thank you) you don't know how much this means and my and my name is Kagome." Kagome slipped into the clothes, folding up the other ones, setting them onto the floor.

"Pardon my manners my name is Kiasha, I'm this villages miko. Come take a seat by the fire." Kiasha patted a spot next to her." So what is your story."

"Well... my village was attacked by a demon and now I don't have a place to stay," Kagome lied looking down at her thumbs." I was wandering if I could stay here."

Kiasha was wise and could tell she was lying," You can stay here but please tell me what really happened." Kiasha looked into Kagome's brown eyes and she knew that she(Kagome) could trust this woman(Kiasha) .

"Okay I'm really from 500 years in the future......" Kagome told everything about what had happened, and why she was there and that she was a miko also. While Kiasha listened carefully to every detail.

----------------------------------------------Kouga-----------------------------------------------------

Kouga just got news about HIS woman's disappearance and he was PISSED to say the very least. "What the fuck do you mean she's missing dog shit!" he bellowed ,everyone flinched covering their ears up.

"Just what I said she ran off and now we can't find her!" Inuyasha yelled back but not nearly as loud.

"Houshi is this true or did dog shit provoke her leave" Kouga turned his head to Miroku

Miroku looked at Kouga then to Songo who nodded her head to tell him it was alright." She left after she seen him with Kikyou"

"Guracne Houshi, I will send a pack of wolves with you for a while and when and if you find her they are to bring her to me." he glared at Inuyasha who was about to speak when Songo nodded in approval. ' damn were could she have gone, Kami I hope that she is okay I would die if something was to happen to her.'

Inuyasha's group took their leave while Kouga was deep in thought, a small pack of wolves fallowing. Every one of there steps were heavy with sorrow. Silence filled the group as they walked quietly back to keades heads bowed.

-------------------------------------------------kagome------------------------------------------------

Kagome was now good friends with everybody in kiasha's village and everyone had excepted her especially the children" lady Kagome will you ppppppplease take us to the meadow with you to pick herbs?" Kahiki asked giving big puppy dog eyes.

"Not the puppy dog eyes" she tried to look away but it failed," fine I guess you guys can come with me." She grabbed Kahiki's hand along with another little girls." Kiasha I'm taking the children to look for herbs." She flashed a bright smile, she liked this village and didn't want to leave.

Kiasha peeked her head out of the hut. "Let me guess they gave you the puppy dog eyes, oh well have fun." She waved to them.

Kagome waved back and turned to walk towards the meadow, which was not all that close and she was really glad to have someone to talk to during the trip. She hide her scent the hole way a trick Kiasha had thought her.

---------------------------------------------Inuyasha group----------------------------------------

"I smell kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he sniffed the air to make sure, then taking off to Kiasha's village. "where is kagome, miko!"

"Kagome?" Kiasha pondered acting as if she did not know her. "What does this Kagome you speak of look like?"

"She tends to were a short kimono, has brown eyes, long black hair about to her waist." Songo panted out after finally catching up with Inuyasha, Shippo was on her shoulder.

"Now that I think of it I remember a girl by the name of Kagome" Kiasha hit her head with her hand," she was here with a young lord, she left a day or two ago. I think he was a houshi, they made such a kawaii couple if I do say myself. So what is your manner of business with her?" she looked an Inuyasha and remember what kagome had told her about the young man.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha did an anime style fall.

"He means do you know were we can find her?" Miroku spoke up

"No I'm so sorry." The group left with no other words head bowed feet heavy in sorrow

Kagome arrived about an hour after this all happened, being dragged by the children. They all had their arms full of herds. "Kiasha I brought the herbs you needed and just some extra ones." She said placeing them outside of the hut.

"Oh well thank you, also inuyasha came looking for you" She put in grabbing the herbs tying them up to dry." I told them that you weren't here and they left."

Kagome felt a bit sad but pushed in the back of her mind, love was not real it was a weakness." Okay guracne" she helped put some herbs up.

Guracne-thank you

Kami-god

Houshi-monk

Lizzie: so that's another chapter

Kiasha: those puppy dog eyes are so hard not to fall for

Kagome: I know I couldn't restist them

Jacob: mine : holds kagome

Lizzie: Jacob I'm not going anywere chill out

Jacob: ok: releases death grip

Inuyasha: I'm going to kill that whench for lying to me

Kagome: sit boy: thump, muffled curses

Lizzie: well don't forget to review!

Well push the

Little purple

button


	3. no not now

---------------------------------MY LOVE IS REAL------------------------------------------------

Lizzie: ya! I updated. I love this story: pets Jacob while he's in wolf form: he's so cute. I want to thank all of my reviewers!! I love you guys so much!

Jacob: I thought you loved me: pouts

Lizzie: of course I do but I love them in a brotherly sisterly way

Jacob: okay: lays head in Lizzie's lap

Songo: where's Inuyasha?

Kouga: yea your right I haven't seen him for a few days

Kagome: smiles evilly: I have no clue

Everyone: oh well it's not like we care

Inuyasha: mutters: damn whench trying to tie me up I'll teach her:

Kouga & Jacob: stay away from our women

Lizzie: oh well not much we can do so here's the story: crash: damn it you guys, cant we get I minute of peace I'm going to the hot spring: double locks door:

Kagome & Songo: me too

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did though

"Oh well thank you, also Inuyasha came looking for you" She put in grabbing the herbs tying them up to dry." I told them that you weren't here and they left."

Kagome felt a bit sad but pushed in the back of her mind, love was not real it was a weakness." Okay guracne" she helped put some herbs up.

-----------------------------------------ONE YEAR LATER----------------------------------------

Kagome was now fully trained as a miko. She had decided that because of this she would be leavening the village often she did not want to endanger them with the fact she still carried the Sacred No Tama. When she left she would go to villages that had demon problems and then fix them (an she would kill demons)

It was a few days before the winters first frost and she had decided to leave for a while. She packed her saddlebag putting in a set or two of clothing, a sleeping bag and also her cd player. "Kiasha I am going to be leaving for a while don't expect me back for a month or two." Kagome yelled while mounting Stormy.

Kagome had received the horse a few months ago for payment, of slaying a snake demon. She kindly refused but they had insisted on it. She had named her Stormy cause of her beautiful midnight black coat, she had a diamond mark on her forehead which was white but that was all. Her tail and main was long and silky, her eyes the color of blue ice, and her attitude was just fitting for the name.

"Okay but don't get caught by Inuyasha" Kiasha joked, as she stepped put of her hut. That had been a joke since Inuyasha had come there a few times cause he caught the scent of Kagome in the village. And as if some weird forces were at work Kagome would have just left. Kiasha telling him that she had left, with her husband.

Kagome gave a smirk then a small laugh, but her expression grew serious, "If that simple minded baka wanted to find he would have already done so," venom tinged her harsh words. Kagome mounted Stormy, and left to help any village that needed it.

Most people didn't see it, but Kagome had changed a lot over the last year, other than becoming a full miko and Kiasha had seen it. She changed not only in body but also in her heart, most only could see in body. The little fat she once had was now all muscle. There were hundreds of scars on her body from fighting various demons. Also her arms were much stronger cause the use of a sword, daggers, and bow and arrows.

The biggest change was in the heart though, only Kiasha saw it, not ever Kagome. Though she was still kind but she loved no one, cause to her it was fake. Her words were hallow, holding no emotion, as did her face, her smile was even fake. The brown eyes that once held so much love and cared for everybody were now cold and lifeless brown eyes.

Even in something that could mean so little, her clothes told that she was lonely and sad. She would wear a black shrine priestess outfit, hair tied up in black, with black socks and shoes. All of her weapons were in as much black as possible, everything she owned cloaked in the sorrow of the past.

Over the next month she traveled one village to the next, fighting and destroying menacing demons. She still had some of the shard from the Shikon No Tama, when and if she was able to find a shard of two she would purify it, adding it to the small collection that was left.

Kagome had just recently battle a large snake demon, and it had ripped a nice big gash in her right arm, she bandaged it up but the blood was seeping throw the think cloth. "Great just what I need!" she said sarcastically throwing her arms into the air while sitting on Stormy's back, ignoring the pain that shot throw her right arm.

Hoping for a village before nightfall, but that dream was quickly shattered when it got dark early. A cave came into sight after a few quiet moments, " What damn good luck Stormy, we get stay in a cave and no one else is here!" sarcasm filled her voice once again, Kagome sighed at least it was better than being outside she figured. She slowly dismounted Stormy due to her arm. Her carefully walked into it. Talking of the horses tack, grabbing the sleeping bag, and then leaving for some fire wood back soon with a good amount. (A/N sorry it's a lil boring but I kinda have to tell it before everything begins to happen)

Kagome solemnly took out her cd player after starting a small but cozy fire. Remembering how Kiasha insisted that she take katian with her when she went to get a few things from her era.

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------

"Kiasha I'm going to my era to grab some thing." Kagome mounted a brown horse from the village. Since it was only a few days since she had gotten there.

"Okay Kagome, but do take Katian with you, for your protection of course." This was one more attempt from Kiasha to find Kagome a husband.

"Oh come on Kiasha" Kagome wined throwing her arms up into the air.

"Hi Kagome!" Katian yelled as he waved walking his horse towards her.

"Thanks Kiasha," Kagome mumbled under her breath. Walking her horse towards the young boy. They left quietly enjoying the scenery. "Katian stop here I don't want you to really see what happened," Kagome lied only Kiasha knew and that how it was going to stay. Then Kagome left for her time grabbing her cd player, tons of batteries for it. She left quickly and quietly no one was to know that she was there.

---------------------------------------------End flashback--------------------------------------------

That day had really gotten on her nerves, she couldn't stand that Kiasha had even suggested it! O-well that day was in the past things like that hadn't happened for a month or two. She calmly turned on the cd player turning to song eight.

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

I'm giving up on every thing

Because you messed me up

Don't know how much you

You never listened

That's just too bad

Because I'm moving on

I won't forget

You were the one that was wrong

Kagome began to cry, tears covered her face dripping onto her lap soaking her clothes hair sticking to her face.

I know I need to step up

And be strong

Don't patronize me

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got It

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

Gotta get away

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It won't ever be the same

We're so different now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got it

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

I know I wanna run away

I know I wanna run away

Run away

If only I could run away

If only I could run away

Run away

I told you what I wanted

I told you what I wanted

What I wanted

But I was forgotten

I won't be forgotten

Never Again

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got it

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted

Do you forget it now

You never got it

Do you get it now

Yea yea yea yea yea

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

Forgotten

Yeah yeah yeah

As the song finished Kagome wiped the tears off her porcelain face. Sitting her cd player next to her as she laid down on her sleeping bag, she usually cried herself to sleep. This would happen every night or she would silently cut her wrist. No one knew about it. No one at all, it was killing her inside slowly but surely and no one could stop it.

------------------------------------------------Kouga---------------------------------------------------

Kouga had and was still very worried about Kagome he would think about her every night no matter what was happening. Right now they were moving to a new cave for the winter. He silently hated it since Kagome wouldn't be able to find him.

"Kouga I found the cave," A young wolf demon running up to Kouga announced, snapping him out of his usual daze. Ok was Kouga's answer as he slowly walked towards the cave, staring at the ground. The next time he looked up he could see the cave.

"Kome do you see a fire in the cave?" he stared at the cave a faint but familiar scent hovered around his nose and it was salty, 'it can't be or can it?' Kouga just stared at the lit up cave.

"Yea Kouga, why? what does it mean?" Kome was a young wolf demon from the north tribe; he was somewhat tall, with strait black fur and hair. He walked up to his leader cocking his head slightly.

"Just seeing if it was me, I think I hope it's her," he said quietly "I'm going to see who it is, Hakkaku, Ginta stay with the pack." Kouga quickly ran to the entrance this was his chance he hoped it was her, the one person he loved with all of his heart, now she was back after a whole year.

Kagome woke up sensing two of the jewel shards, something that didn't usually happen. She quickly got up grabbing her sword, and dagger, getting into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" her voice quivered there was only one person that could really have two shards ' No! not now! How , how could this happen to me. NO!!!' she rathered a different demon was there, not him, not that one person.

Kouga stood there in the shadow taking in her scent Sakura blossoms, but salt was also mixed in it along with a tinge of fear. He stepped out of the shadows reveling himself to the young girl, he looked at her something was different but what?

Lizzie: that hot spring was the best!

Jacob: lays head in Lizzie's lap: nope your laps the most relaxing

Inuyasha: where that whench

Jacob & Kouga: stay away from my woman!

Lizzie: goes into coffee room, grabs capachino(sp)

Kagome: they at it again

Lizzie: yep

Songo: o well we can get some peace here

: coffee room door thrown open:

Inuyasha: what the hell was the point of tying me up: point to Lizzie& Kagome

Lizzie: Jacob help!

Songo: please review

Well push the

Little purple

Button


	4. i have to be strong

------------------------------------------------MY LOVE IS REAL----------------------------------

Lizzie: Back! I updated really soon cause I love you all: hugs herself while in Jacob's lap:

Jacob: strokes Lizzie's hair: I love the new haircut. It's so silky! : Pulls Lizzie up against chest: mine

Lizzie: were not starting that again are we?

Inuyasha: get you fucking hands off my woman!

Lizzie: I'm not YOUR woman, im Jacobs: smiles: so where's fluffy?

Sesshoumaru: damn it whench don't call me that

Lizzie: chill out Sesshy I nicknamed my friend Michael fluffy

Michael: yea it's a great name: roles eyes:

Songo: I think that it sounds better on Sesshy

Lizzie: yea but I had to come up with a nickname for Michael

Kagome: it so cute: pats fluffy on the head:

Kouga: stay away fluffy Kagome's mine: picks up Kagome and puts her on lap:

Lizzie: well to the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my dog Lightning

Kagome woke up sensing two of the jewel shards, something that didn't usually happen. She quickly got up grabbing her sword, and dagger, getting into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" her voice quivered there was only one person that could really have two shards ' No! not now! How, how could this happen to me. NO!!!' she rathered a different demon was there, not him, not that one person.

Kouga stood there in the shadow taking in her scent Sakura blossoms, but salt was also mixed in it along with a tinge of fear. He stepped out of the shadows reveling himself to the young girl, he looked at her something was different but what?

"Kagome...." He trailed off, he did know what to say she was gone for one year and now she was back, this time he wouldn't let her go. His blue eyes stared at her lifeless brown ones, but she didn't look at him she was not going back that was that.

"No," she took a step backwards, her voice sounding like a whimper than a command and she hated herself for it. After one year of fighting demons she surely had to be much stronger than before.

"Kagome.... it's me Kouga I wont hurt you, come here," he said as to sooth her, as he took a step forward holding out his arms. He hoped that she would rush into his arms and never leave his side. But Kagome was defiant she would not listen to anyone, that was a male at least.

"I am not some puppy that will do what you want and when you want it," she spat at him, as she knelt down gathering up her things. "Don't every speech to me like that I'm not some wounded child looking for support." Things were pissing her off he was acting as if she was a child!

"Kagome I," he took another step forward arms still out as to give her a hug.

Kagome put a hand onto her wounded arm, "Kouga stop, I don't need your help or anybody else's," she said quietly looking at her arm. She took her hand off, it was COVERED in blood, and more was dripping down her arm. She stared at the blood as if it was going to do something, but her eyes were distant.

"Please Kagome let me help you," Kouga begged, as he walked up to her. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, he had to help her it was all me wanted to do right now, no questions asked.

Kagome looked from her arm to the ookami demon whose arms were held out and her was walking closer. "No I do not need YOUR help," she hissed emphasizing your as to make it clear that she did not want his help. Dizziness was beginning to over take her body, and soon she would surely faint from the loss of blood. She placed a hand onto the wall to steady herself, it was not a wise decision to show the enemy or a demon your weaknesses.

"Come on Kagome, look at your arm its covered in blood," He tried to reason with her

Kagome looked back down at her arm, blood covered it and now a small pool of blood was forming at her feet. Her cold emotionless eyes then looked at Kouga, who was almost in front of her. "Stay away from me," she hissed, her cold eyes glaring at him. Suddenly she started to get very dizzy, and the wall was not cutting it for support now.

This did not go unnoticed by Kouga, who saw her legs beginning to shake. She desperately tried to stay up, with some support from the cave wall that was behind her. Kagome was getting weaker from the gash in her arm, and she was beginning to suspect that the snake had put a little venom into it to make her weak.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga asked quietly, his brown eyes showing deep concern for the girl in front of him. He would never want to let His Kagome get hurt, but now she was and he had to do something.

"I'm fine," she hissed, she clutched the wall ' damn it, I cannot stay conscious much longer. That damn snake must have put venom in the gash' Kagome cringed as she felt a stab of pain in her arm, but she quickly steadied herself. This was no time to show weakness since Kouga was there. She had to leave while she was conscious it would do no good if she fell unconscious.

Kouga knew that she would soon fall unconscious. He quickly ran up next to her, placing an arm around her waist for support. "Kagome please sit down, your going to hurt yourself if you loose anymore blood," Kouga pleaded looking into her eyes, then he took notice it was her eyes that were different they were cold but what caused them to be that way.

Kagome, using the last bit of her conserved strength and tried to push him off of her. " Get off," she hissed once again brown eyes blazing with fury right before she fell limp in his arms, her breath shallow.

Lizzie: well that was kinda a cliffy

Kouga: so when you updating?

Lizzie: strokes Jacobs head: I donno how often I will be able to update, my mom just restricted my computer time!!!

Jacob: that sucks!!!! At least she didn't restrict your time with me: perverted grin:

Lizzie: Jacobs now you're beginning to scare me

Rin: hi!! Anyone know where Shippo is?

Lizzie: Ahhhh!! Oh its you Rin he's outside with Lightning

Rin: okay thank you

Jacob: Lizzie if Rin was here doesn't that mean Shessy is going to look for her, and isn't he totally pissed at you for some reason.

Lizzie: yea about that , oh well

Songo: haven't seen the lecherous monk around

Kagome: yea were is he

Lizzie: I think he's...... I don't know oh well

Songo& Kagome: hey he isn't touching or asses

Shessy: whench were is Rin!

Lizzie: oh shit

Um please review!! :Hides behind Jacob

Please push the

Little purple

Button


	5. i can take care of myself

Lizzie: back oh yea I made a mistake in the last chappie I put brown eyes for kouga I'm so sorry!!!!! I think I was thinking of Kagome and I was also rushed cause of computer restriction!!!

Kagome: yea she was rushed, she is terribly sorry about it

Kouga: so weres Jacob?

Lizzie: um… I think him and Inuyasha are fighting again

Naraku: so that means I get you to myself

Lizzie: heheh yea and that will happen when hell freezes over: nodes head:

Naraku: I can make that happen

Jacob: the hell you will Lizzie's mine

Lizzie: grr: leave room and goes to kitchen

Songo: they at it again!

Lizzie: yea and now Naraku's after me damn life is complicated

Miroku: that sucks like hell doesn't it

Kagome: yea I would hate to be you

Fluffy: don't worry I wont let him get to you

Kagome: so are you into her now

Lizzie: why don't we get to the story, KAGOME you are SO dead!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cause if I did Sesshy would be called fluffy by Kagome and then he would want to kill her more often.

Kouga carefully shifted Kagome in his arms to make her more comfortable even if she wasn't awake, holding in one arms. He picked up the black sleeping bag unzipping it full, then laying the bed sized blanket across the cold damp ground.

Then he softly laid her down on it, folding the second half of the sleeping bag over her cold body.

" I'll back soon my love," he said bushing a tender hand over Kagome's pale face, taking a few lost strands of hair off of her face. Kouga swore that he heard her mumble something on the lines of, get your filthy hands off of me now, but he dismissed it since she was unconscious and she wasn't even in control of her voice. Kouga set her down then turned to the cave entrance, jogging to tell his pack that the cave was safe. Reaching his pack in just a few seconds.

"Kouga who was in our cave?" Ginta asked cocking his head slightly then turning to Hakkaku. He didn't smell blood and if someone were in the cave then Kouga would have killed that person demon, right?

"Yea I don't smell blood on you any were and you would have killed them if there was anyone." Hakkaku stated boldly this was truly odd to him, in all of his demon life Kouga the Alfa male did not spare anyone's life unless there was a reason to. (A/N he means that if it was a human, other than Kagome, Kouga would have killed them, or if it was another weak demon.)

" If it wasn't her I would have killed them but she came back and now she's unconscious at the cave." Kouga spoke softly as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he had just said.

" Kouga, whose ?her?" Kome spoke, he unlike Ginta, Hakkaku and most of the pack, he had never met Kagome. It even took a few seconds to register in Kouga's two friends minds, but they only knew of one female human that there master would spare.

"Kagome you mean," Ginta spoke up quickly, he didn't want one of Kouga's anger spurts that was not a good thing for anyone. Ginta gave Kome a look that said ' don't push any farther, it's for your own good.' Kome nodded his head as to reply okay.

"Yea it's her, one year I still can't believe it. Come on I don't want to leave her alone to long she may wake up, and I still need to dress her wounds." Kouga spoke in a somewhat stern tone, turning beck to the cave. He knew that she would protest once she woke up and want to leave even if she _was_ hurt. The distance to the cave was really long, but since Kouga had two jewel shards he was able to get there fast the first time. This time though he would walk with his pack and help carry furs.

--------------------------------------------------Inuyasha group-----------------------------------

Inuyasha sat quietly in a branch of god tree, he was always there sitting on that branch. All he ever did was sit there and think, but at least he did go to the village but only at night. He tried to avoid everyone, Songo Miroku Shippo. It had been one year and he was finally able to at least go out and fight demons sometimes looking for shards.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky it was getting dark and he thought that it would be best to go back to Keade's. He jumped from the usual stop in his tree, stretching his arms and letting out a big yawn. " Can't believe its been one year, I miss you Kagome were are you?" he said to himself. Inuyasha did truly miss her but he was way to stubborn to admit it. He walked slowly down the dirt path staring at the ground.

Inuyasha soon reached the village, and it was now fully dark when he got to Keade's hut. Miroku and Songo were talking about demon slaying and Shippo was sitting on Songo's shoulder listening to the conversation, Kilala lying in Songo's lap. Keade was stirring some stew that she was making, and also listening to bit and pieces of the conversation.

Keade was the first to notices Inuyasha glancing up at him. " Hello Inuyasha, how was your day." She asked being polite even if she knew what he did every day. Turning back to her stew calmly stirring its continence, " anything happen?"

Inuyasha growled slightly at the remark," Feh" he replied. " You know what I do every day," this time it was tinged with sadness and a little bit of anger. He turn to Songo who was happily chatting with Miroku, Songo was like a sister to Kagome and it didn't even seem like she didn't even care that she had been missing for a year!

Miroku turned to Inuyasha patting a spot next to him, " come sit talk be merry. We can go look some more for Kagome tomorrow." Miroku smiled slightly at his friend anxiousness to find the girl from the future, Inuyasha did care for Kagome no matter what he said other wise.

Songo then turned around motioning for him to sit also. " Come on sit down, and talk to us we don't talk that often anymore," she said happily flashing a bright smile waving to the spot that Miroku had just patted. Inuyasha reluctantly took the seat.

"Okay, so what happened today any sightings of jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked taking a bowl of Keade's finished soup even though he wasn't hungry. They had only collected two jewel shards over the whole year.

" No I don't think there are even anymore, Kagome has six or seven shards from it, Kouga has two," Inuyasha hate that flea bitten wolf as he called it, " Naraku has almost all of it and we have two shards," Miroku said quickly sighing at the end of his long statement.

Inuyasha looked at the small group, " I think we should go to bed early I want to get an early start." He said standing up moving to a corner leaning against the wall and falling asleep. The rest of the group soon fallowed a little while later after eating and talking a bit longer.

------------------------------------------------Kagome & Kouga------------------------------------

Kagome stirred groaning a bit " ah damn what happened," she moaned rubbing her eyes. She stood up looking around the cave, but couldn't see anything in the blackness of the cave. " Fire must have gone out," she groaned the last thing she wanted to do tonight was look for firewood, (A/N she doesn't remember what happened yet). She blinked a few times trying to focus her eyes but it wasn't working to well, she couldn't even see what was in front of her face yet.

" You really shouldn't be up and moving around yet, you lost a lot of blood and I haven't got time to dress your wounds yet," a deep male voice said, as he brushed a hand over her shoulder pushing down on it a little bit motioning for her to sit back down.

" Excuse me what do you think your doing I'm just fine," Kagome said with a hint of arrogance in her voice, and she began to remember what had happened just about an hour ago and she wasn't going to be pushed around by some demon let alone a male.

"Kagome sit down your arm is beginning to bleed again and I don't want it to get infected," Kouga said the anger in his voice rising, he would not take this from his woman especially if she's hurt. He grabbed her arm forcefully pulling him to her, looking at her pale face taking in every bit of her features.

"Get off of me now Kouga, I will not listen to YOU," she hissed pulling her arm out of his forceful grip. The pain in her arm came back to her full force, it would cause anybody else to flinch at the amount of the pain but she stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Sit down now! I wont tell you again!" Kouga said even more forcefully if it was possible, as he grabbed her arm again yanking her down back onto her sleeping bag. Kagome fell down at the force of the pull dragging Kouga with her, and down onto her lap. " Well at least you're not standing up anymore."

"Get off of me now!" Kagome hissed at Kouga trying pushing his muscular body off of her. ." 'Ah shit this is fucking great, great!'

"Only if you will sit there and not move around." Kouga said as he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, and a small on his lips.

"Get off of me," Kagome hissed at him. Kouga took that was a yes and got up and off of her. Just then the rest of Kouga's pack arrived setting down the thing that they needed, and watched the two fight.

Kagome stood up staring at his bright blue eyes." Who the fuck do you think you are, acting as if you can order me around. I'll have you no I'm not property!" Kagome yelled at Kouga poking his chest with her index finger then slapping him hard and square on the face. Some of the wolf pack uhed at this, especially the younger members that went used to Kagome's actions.

Kouga sat down onto the sleeping bag legs crossed, and then he grabbed by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. " See now you cant go any were your stuck with me," he said smirking, as he wrapped his arms over hers locking them at her side. He then nuzzled her neck trying to get the pissed off Kagome to calm down a bit.

"Let go of me, NOW!" Kagome struggled a bit twisting around in his arms, and jabbing him with her elbows in the stomach.

"Hakkaku will you get me some bandages for her arm? Its gotten worse cause of her thrashing around," he sent Kagome a glare, who returned it by a childish act of sticking out her tongue. Kagome finally got one of her arms out and went to hit Kouga. " Stop it right now I'm sick of this. Now you are going to sit here while I bandage your arm, then your going to go to sleep and I don't want to here a word out of you," he said grabbing her arm and pulling them to her side once again.

Hakkaku quietly appeared a few minutes later with some bandages for sister Kagome wounds, quickly handing them to Kouga and then leaving to help the rest of the pack settle down. Hakkaku personally didn't want to be up close to the fight not between a very stubborn human girl and male demon. Kagome twisted a bit more in Kouga's arms sticking her knees between them.

"Stop moving around or it's going to take me forever to bandage your arm," Kouga growled at her, grabbing her wrist turning her back around.

"Ya' know I can bandage my own arm, I didn't ask for your help!" she spat turning to glare at him.

"Then why wasn't it bandaged?" Kouga grabbed her chin making her face him, to tell him the answer.

"I didn't need to, it wasn't bleeding!" Kagome yelled at Kouga, her eyes burning angry brown. " You know what now I don't give a fuck if I bleed to death, but you are not going to bandage my wounds and me comply willingly to it!" she waived her arm around trying to get the blood to flow heavily. " I don't care all its going to do is kill me, not like I have anything to live for." Tears were threatening to fall, this was a hard subject for Kagome to talk about.

"Stop trying to kill yourself, there are things for you to live for, like your family, friends, yourself." Kouga let go of her chin and pulled her back to him, resting his head on her shoulder.

Kagome gave a small growl ' I must find a way to get away from him. But how?

You could let him bandage your arm 

That wouldn't get me what I want

If you trade letting him bandage your arm for your cd player 

What would that do!

It would give you time to think of a plan, duh 

Thanks I may do that, bye

" Kouga," Kagome spoke quietly, " hand me my cd player over there," she pointed to a round think black plastic (A/N I'm trying to say it in terms of which Kouga might think of it)," and then I'll let you bandage my arm." She looked at her cd player then to her arm ' I must be crazy that's hardly worth anything ' Kagome growled to herself for making such a worthless trade.

Kouga eyed Kagome suspiciously," Okay," he finally said after a few minutes of silence," but I'm not going anywhere when I'm done," he paused," so you don't get any idea's." he look at her again ' what is she thinking?'

Kagome made a little gasping sound then she started to get angry ' how did he know what I was going to do? Was all she could think? " What! No! You are going to go somewhere else." She said quickly as her brown eyes widened this was not supposed to happen!

Kouga gave a small growl at her. "No the deal was that if I got your cd player thing then I could bandage your arm, that was all nothing was said about me moving from this spot," he reasoned looking into her eyes they were burning with anger, she was PISSED off.

"Fuck this I'm going back to my village, and you cant stop me."

"You want to bet on that, I'm the reason you're still alive."

"No your not, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been bleeding again." She yelled making Kouga wince in pain, she was loud and it hurt. " You're the one who cause it, thanks Kouga! I really mean it." Sarcasm filled her voice, as she gave him a fake smile. " I just remembered something, I can leave any fucking time I want to." She stood up looking at him, grabbing up her cd player then turning to her horse.

Lizzie: that's where I'm stopping it I'm getting writers block

Songo: it's so peaceful without the guys fighting

Kagome: how did you get them to stop fighting?

Lizzie: tied them up and gagged them then throw them in a closest

Megan: why didn't you tie up the pervert?

Miroku: hey

Songo: yea why didn't you

Lizzie: cause all I have to do is give him $5 for a playboy

Kagome: good thinking

Lizzie: Megan why haven't you been at school?

Megan: sick

Everyone: oOo

Lizzie well I got to go so please review

Well push the

Little purple

Button


	6. fun

Lizzie: back!!!

Kagome: YA!

Songo: were is Jacob?

Lizzie: him and me broke up, well I broke up with him, and he was way to possessive

Miroku: then, where are the rest of the guys?

Songo: still tied up in the closet?

Lizzie: yep

Megan: you still have writers block don't you

Lizzie: yea but I think all of my loving reviewers deserve a new chappie, they are so loyal

Kagome: like dogs : nodes head:

Megan & Lizzie: no more that's 70's show for you

Kagome: not far: pouts: Hyde is so hot

Songo: confused look:

Lizzie: don't worry we'll fill you in and FYI Aston Kutcher is hotter

Kagome: think what you want

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OW N INUYASHA SO FUCK YOU PEOPLE THAT THINK I DO!!!!

Previous

"No your not, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been bleeding again." She yelled making Kouga wince in pain, she was loud and it hurt. " You're the one who cause it, thanks Kouga! I really mean it." Sarcasm filled her voice, as she gave him a fake smile. " I just remembered something, I can leave any fucking time I want to." She stood up looking at him, grabbing up her cd player then turning to her horse.

Chapter 6

Kagome grabbed Stormy's reins leading her to the entrance of the cave. ' He is such a jerk, who does he think he is!' she looked out of the cave from side to side. 'Isn't it kinda bright for it to be so late?' all of a sudden a chill went up her spine,' ah shit it snowed, what am I going to do, there will be a foot or more it a few hours.' A growl came from low in her throat as she still stared outside at the rapidly falling snow.

"Yea I guess you can leave anytime you want, but I don't think it's going to be now," Kouga said with a cocky smile as he leaned against the cave wall. Most of the pack members were asleep, a few watching the little spare between Kouga and Kagome, while others were talking and eating a late snack.

" I hate wolves," Kagome said under her breath while leading Stormy to a stop out off the freezing winter air. There was a small rock laying on the ground, Kagome in frustration picked it up and through it against the caves wall smashing it to tiny pieces. " Damn you all. Damn the weather and everyone alive!" she was seething now

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled walking over to her,"don't use that language, there are small pups around." Even though they spoke that way also. He put an arm around her waist, " since it's snowing why don't you just stay here for a while?"

She pushed off his hand," No, cause if I stay here YOU wont let me leave, don't worry after about an hour the cold will wear off and it'll just be numbness," Kagome said off handedly pulling out some tight leather jean and matching jacket, with a pair off leather boats. Accidentally pulling out the jewel shards with a pair off gloves. ' I can't stay here, nor will I be able to stay with Kiasha anymore I will have to find a new village to stay in.'

Kouga seen them and grabbed them up before the little miko in front off him seen them, " so…" he tried to talk casually," what do you do now?"

"Kill demons."

" Where's your exterminator outfit?"

" Wearing it."

" Stop speaking in short choppy answers, I want longer answers

" I can speak however I please you cant tell me what I can and can not do." Kagome undid her saddle, deciding to at least until the snow slowed, dropping it heavily on the ground along with the bridle. " I don't take orders from anyone." She through down her sword then daggers and then her bow and arrows, all lay in a sloppy pile at her feet. " And that includes you, I'm not the same old Kagome that you once knew." She unzipped a saddlebag revealing a black horse blanket.

" No your not," Kouga said grabbing her hand in a fluid motion he yanked her to him. " You're just act different your hiding something," he looked into her eyes hoping to see anything, but all he saw was dull brown, mixed with anger.

"Get off! And for you information I do not hide anything or from anything," she seethed trying to push him off, but he was strong she had to admit. ' Damn him now I can't even let emotion in my eyes tonight, my façade isn't going to stay up all night, it's not that good now even.'

Kouga watched as her eyes went from angry to sad then back to somewhat angry, looking down at her arm he remembered why she was trying to leave. The big gash in her arm was lightly bleeding and becoming infected from not being bandaged. " You going to stop being stubborn enough to actually bandage your arm?" it was more of a statement that a question.

" Gladly if you would let go of me," ' what an asshole who does he think he is, ah!!!'

" I'll do it we don't want you to injure yourself further now do we?" Kouga's grip was tightened around her waist as he traced the edge of the cut, causing it to bleed a bit more.

" A little over protective aren't we," Kagome murmured under her breath a little to loud 'okay this is getting quit old.'

" Yes what about it,"

"Ikeike"(A/N ikeike means bitch in Japanese now I will call my lil brother that muhahaha!!!)

" I am not a dog" Kouga said displease how dare she think of him as lowly as Inuyasha, or some common lowly dog!

"Sure." It was so easy to piss off some egotistical jerk, Kagome loved to aggravate people it was just to easy they always let their emotions free when they were mad!

" Don't you dare insult me as calling me some common dog." Kouga was infuriated to say the least! He was over the limit, completely pissed.

" So maybe you're a common lap ikeike I'll give you that at least," this was easy task Kagome was quit skilled at aggravating people, over the 10 years (A/N yea I no ten years but must people don't REALLY start to aggravate people until five years of age so yea) of practice.

A crowd of ookami's was watching the spare with interest no one would usually take on Kouga and live to tell about it. " Outside Kagome, NOW," Kouga yelled they weren't going to wake up the whole pack.

" No thanks, but you can go if you want to I'm going to take a nap before heading out when the snow stops," she said smiling, ' oh this is good he is totally pissed off at me, oh well' she mentally shrugged her shoulders as to laugh it off. " Oh ya' know that if you want to go outside its fun to make forts out of the snow," she was LOVEING this. (A/N I'm saying oh a lot and talking about how she likes this a lot aren't I? Gonem)

"Kagome get YOUR ass outside right now!" Kouga shouted this patience was wearing thin and she wasn't even effected by this not one bit.

" Nah I don't want to ruin my leather outfit."

Kouga looked at the stubborn girl in front of him she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, he would be damned if he would let some human girl tell him no and in fort of his whole pack. When Kagome closed her eyes as to go to sleep Kouga walked behind, picking her up by the waist and over his shoulder.

"Well if you wont come by yourself then I guess I'll have to make you wont I?" Kouga question a smirk playing on his lips now it was his turn to "torture" her.

"Put me down!"

Lizzie: well that is my next chapter, gonem for the wait writers block: shrugs shoulders: just wanted to update for Christmas: )

Megan: so much snow : smiles:

Kagome: snow fort!!!

Lizzie: come on let's get on it cause the boys are getting their tape off

Kagura: I'm coming cause Naraku is an mother fucker

Lizzie: nicely put lol

Miroku: can I come the two inu brothers aren't going to be happy and I don't want to be there when they get out!

Songo: only if you keep your hands to yourself

Miroku: done! : murmur: there's other times for that

Megan: outside: okay lets put a door on it so they wont find us easily

Lizzie: good thinking Meg, yea no one wants to deal with Inuyasha when he's pissed off,

Inuyasha: were are those bitches there going to pay for this

Lizzie: okay well please review

Well push the

Little purple

Button


	7. Naraku

MY LOVE IS REAL------------------------------

Lizzie: back! I'm so sorry about the wait my LOYAL fans (Anthony stop crying it's a stupid game good damn) grr young brothers, but the reason I haven't updated recently is because writers block and then I started a chapter at my dads (new computer over there ya!) but it sucked so I've started a new one and now hear it is!

Sesshy: you talk way to much miko

Lizzie: I'm not really a miko you know

Sesshy: yea but you get annoyed right

Lizzie: yea, still Kagome's the miko

Kagome: is that a compliment?

Lizzie: yea take it anyway you want

Shippo: hi!

Lizzie: holy shit Shippo, don't do that to me!

Shippo: sorry

Lizzie: okay I'm not mad: scratching lightning behind the ear: so what is there to do? Oh I know the story!

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I don't own Inuyasha so screw all of you (and not it that way)

Last Chapter:

"Kagome get YOUR ass outside right now!" Kouga shouted this patience was wearing thin and she wasn't even effected by this not one bit.

" Nah I don't want to ruin my leather outfit."

Kouga looked at the stubborn girl in front of him she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, he would be damned if he would let some human girl tell him no and in fort of his whole pack. When Kagome closed her eyes as to go to sleep Kouga walked behind, picking her up by the waist and over his shoulder.

"Well if you wont come by yourself then I guess I'll have to make you wont I?" Kouga question a smirk playing on his lips now it was his turn to "torture" her.

"Put me down!"

Chapter seven:

"I said put me down! Put me down right now!"

Kouga gave Kagome a look of laughter as he carried her to the entrance, shifting her in his arms to a more comfortable position, into his arms. (Bridle style) then he began once again at a neck braking speed weaving in and out of trees that were blocking his path. A wolfish grin appeared on his face when Kagome's grip tightened around his neck. ' So she feels farley safe in my arms' he mentally laughed at that thought of her in his arms telling him that she loved him ' I'll make that happen!'

Kagome looked up seeing him grinning happily " wipe that stupid ass grin off your damn face, the reasons was cause I don't want to fall at 100 mile per hour you baka. So don't get any idea's," she growled at him. 'Who does he think he is, god he thinks that he's so cool cause just because I was holding onto him, I don't want die.' The wind wiped Kagome's hair around her face, while she was ranting inside her head, creating a black halo around her face, her eyes shined happily, she had always liked being outside, the wind playing with her hair the sun shining bright. Even if it was raining it was fun to be outside socking (sp) her long raven locks.

Kouga watched all in ah of how she could go from dull lifeless brown eyes, and being sad, to a girl's eyes that shined with pure contentment, just within a few seconds it was remarkable how she did it. She was beautiful to him anyways but when she was smiling she was even more beautiful if it was possible, it enhanced all of her good traits. ' God she hasn't changed that much, still a beauty in every way.' Kouga ran form a few minutes longer getting a good ways away from the cave, and into a small clearing, with a hot spring just beyond the tree line.

Kagome looked around the small clearing, it was quite small yet large enough, making it a kind of cozy area. The trees were dusted lightly from the recent snow, along with the ground that still had some surviving plants and flowers grew, dotting the white with purple and green. The way that the full moon hit the clearing and snow gave it a heavenly, unearthly glow, sending shivers up both of the people's spines that stood there watching, listening. Also with the steam from the hot spring didn't help at all, making it misty in the frigid weather, helping contribute to the spine shivering look and feel.

' This place is so… I cant explain it, its so calming yet eerie, why here to this place?' Kagome's mind filled with questions only Kouga could answer, but that she would not ask to him it would make her seem weak.

Kouga walked over to a set of large boulders, dusting the powder off of it and to the ground. Then he gently set the miko in black onto one, taking a seat across from her. Gently touching Kagome's shoulder. Snapping her out of her ponderings, and partly from the lost of heat, it was cold out, numbing her every limb but not like it mattered much her whole life was, cold and numb. " Kagome," Kouga's voice was serious getting right to the point. " Do you know why I brought you here?" in a way it was a statement more than a question, but a question non-the less.

" Hmm lemme' think to make snow angles?" kagome joked. Kouga didn't think it was funny and glared at her. "Okay! Okay! God you need to lighten up some, it was just a joke! But honestly I don't know why you brought me here to this place. Maybe to creep me out? To see if you were right about something? But let me assure you that neither will work, I'm not one bit intimidated" her tone was icy as she looked right at him, brown eyes once again dull and her lips displayed no smile or frown just like Sesshomaru would look like but more feminine.

"Are you sure that you don't fear me?" Kouga asked in a seductive tone and pulled Kagome's thin body up to his well-toned and muscular chest. A smirk played secretly on his lips and he dipped his head down to her lips and gave her a small chastising kiss then pulled up lingering just above her lips. "Now do you fear me my dear Kagome?"

Kagome looked up into Kouga's shining blue eyes looking for anything that she could find. But all she could find was clouded blue eyes. "No I do not fear you, I fear for you, you are a naive and young demon. I kill demon's and you know yet you act as if I couldn't hurt a hair on your wolf head." Kagome said her voice frozen with annoyance.

"But you couldn't."

A sudden dullness paced through Kagome's eyes "I'm going to take a bath okay." Within a heart beat Kagome was off to the hot spring that lay close and within seconds was there body rigid and alert. "Naraku come out I can scene you."


End file.
